fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Miss Perfect Fraud/Quotes
:(Chloe, Timmy and their fairies walk on the sidewalk) :Chloe: I've never felt so excited in my entire life! My first official day to have (grabs a hold of Cosmo and Wanda and hugs them) fairy godparents! (lets go of them, they land on the ground) It's still Friday and I don't know what my second wish is going to be. :Timmy: Well, I for one would ease up on the enthusiasm a bit when it comes to wishing, especially after your first one. :Chloe: And what exactly was your first wish? :Timmy: Well, (chuckles) let's just say I had quite a fruity time. :Chloe: Okay. (watch beeps) Oh, I almost forgot. I need to get my confession speech ready. :Wanda: Confession speech? :Chloe: Yes. After all the trouble I've done after I moved to Dimmsdale, I think I should come clean and tell everyone in town the kind of person I really am. :Cosmo: Well, I hope for your sake, that you don't try and sweat through your armpits while trying to confess like I once did. :Chloe: It'll be fine. After all, everyone in town loves me. ---- :(Chloe gets chased by the citizens of Dimmsdale; she ran to her house and locked the front door and heavily pants; Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda appear in front of her) :Chloe: Everyone in town hates me! :Timmy: Why, what happened? :Chloe: Nothing much, all I did was tell everyone what happens when I try to help out and showed them the full clip of that Radiation Monster incident and now I'm being forced to move out of town! :Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda: Oh, no! :Chet: This is Chet Ubetcha reporting that Chloe Carmichael is not the perfect person you thought she was. She's a big fat blond liar! :Waxelplax: She once inspired me to believe any student's loyalty in school! I should give her a month of detention for her "trust" advice. :Mrs. Turner: (holding her dress while in her regular clothes) This makeover dress Chloe gave me is nothing but worthless garbage. :Mr. Turner: (still wearing his dress) Not as much as this stock tip she gave me. (nearly tears off his dress) This dress is just as shattered as my broken heart! :Chet: No one wants to see your dandruff covered back hair. :Citizens: Eww!! :Bucky: She poisoned our water supply, burned our crops and delivered a plague unto our houses! :Mrs. Turner: No she didn't. :Bucky: Oh, sorry, I thought we were just yelling stuff. But are we just gonna wait around until she does what I mentioned? :Mr. Turner: No way! :Chet: You heard it here. We cannot afford another so called do-gooder ruin our town the same way she ruined her last one. For the safety of the good citizens of Dimmsdale, this is Chet Ubetcha recommending that Chloe and her family must be chased out of town for good! :(everyone clamoring in agreement; Clark and Connie who are looking through their window on the second story of their house looking worried) :Crocker: No! Chloe can't leave! Sure, she is a liar, but everyone deserves a second chance. Well, except for me of course. I'm different than anyone else around here. :(scene cuts to Chloe, Timmy and fairies) :Chloe: What am I going to do? I don't want to go to another town again. I love it here in my new home! :Timmy: Well, you sure did a number on antagonizing people you come in contact with this time. :Chloe: Not helping! :Cosmo: I think I know the solution to get out of of this solution. Remember what you told us earlier this afternoon? (turns his head into Chloe's) "I tried really hard to fix things, but I end up annoying people, destroying cities, and that no one wants to be my friend." (turns back to his own head) :Chloe: Although, your intimidation of me was quite inspiring and got me a little off topic on what I was about to say... :Wanda: Finally, someone who understands. :Chloe: ...you are right about something. If I make everyone in town confess of their wrong doings, then they will see that I'm not much of a bad person as they say I am and I'm just the same as any person on Earth. You know something else came to mind. What if they don't want to confess of what they do wrong? :Timmy: Then I'll just go with a back-up plan. While I do that, (shoves Chloe to her front door) you better get the crowd in a calm manner. :(Chloe stops getting shoved after being put outside in front of the angry crowd) :Chloe: Friends, lend me your ears... :Chet: That's really good advice due to us not wanting to listen to a word you say anymore. :Chloe: I know that what I've done was wrong, but I'm not the only one. I'm just as the same as every one of you, in the case, liars. :(everyone disclaiming; while everyone was yelling at Chloe, Timmy sneaks up behind one of the people and shoots a truth serum on their butt) :Man #1: The girl has a point, I have a confession to make myself. When I said to Chloe that I "enjoyed" her delicious lemon squares, I lied, it tasted like cockroach spray to me. :(more people start to confess after Timmy launches truth serum on them) :Woman #1: I have something to say too, (points at her front teeth) these aren't real front teeth, (pulls them out) these are fake. :Woman #2: (beautiful voice) And the way I sound now isn't my real voice... (gruff voice) this is. :Man #2: You know, I think we all may have gone a little too hard on this little girl, no matter how annoying she is. :Chloe: Ouch. :Chet: (while holding a bowl of beans) Well folks, looks like there's been a turn of events, we are all liars in our own perspective and we've nearly made our new friend Chloe an outcast for concealing our secrets when she, the bravest of us all had the guts to (accidentally spills his bowl of beans) spill the beans. Which, I just did... right now. :(everyone walks out of Chloe's front yard) :Crocker: Yes! Chloe gets to stay (camera zooms out seeing Crocker on a peacock) and I get to keep her peacock! With you, Mother won't be able to tell me to run around the house anymore. Onward, Seedcube! :(Seedcube and Crocker take off) :(Timmy walks to Chloe and Cosmo and Wanda appear up top of them) :Timmy: Well, Chloe, looks like you get to stay in Dimmsdale. :Chloe: Oh, I'm so happy! No one in town hates me anymore and I still get to keep the fairies. :Timmy: With me around, of course. We're a team now, and if we're going to share Cosmo and Wanda, you and I both need to be on our best behavior. :Wanda: Wow, sport, that's got to be the most logical piece of advice you've even given to a friend. :Chloe: He's right. Maybe I should stop helping people. :Timmy: That's not at all of what I mentioned. Knowing me, I'm not much of a "helping others" person myself, but I do know that if you never give up, things will turn out great in the future. :Chloe: Yeah. That is true. I'll never stop being a good seed, especially for good friends like you three. :Cosmo: I think Poof is going to like you. :Chloe: Who's Poof? :Wanda: He's me and Cosmo's son, and your fairy godbrother. You'll meet him someday. :Cosmo: And shouldn't that be "Cosmo and I?" :Chloe: Well, the sun is still up and I still got more wishes to make. Hey, how's about a sled? We can all ride on the sidewalk during the sunset to make my first day of having fairies the best. :Timmy: A sidewalk in the middle of Fall on a hot day? :Chloe: Well, I figured... :Wanda: (close Chloe's mouth) Wait for it... :Timmy: Count me in! :Chloe: Swell! Cosmo? Wanda? :(Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands;'SLED POOF')'' :(Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda ride on the sled on the sidewalk during sunset)'' :(screen fades to black; Crocker still riding on his peacock) :Crocker: Not so fast, Seedcube. I'm starting to feel nauseated during the ride! :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts